A Fear of Marriage
by princess-shmelda
Summary: Link and Zelda meet late one night to discuss Link's growth- and Zelda's upcoming decision regarding her marriage. TP (kinda), Zelink, oneshot, fluff, fluff and more fluff.


_Edit 2/22/16: I was updating my other fic and I accidentally put that fic under this one. Thankfully I had actually posted this one to tumblr so I had to copy and paste. So sorry if that caused any confusion!_

_I finished Majora's Mask and had a lot of Zelink feels last night, so this was born. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Also the title is misleading because it's three a.m. and I'm lazy_

A Fear of Marriage

It was the last place he had thought to look for her. It was surprising, really, that she would be here of all places, admiring the royal painting collection. He was concerned at first that she would pick such an odd place for refuge, but was relieved when he noticed the calm smile on her lips.

"Might I ask why you are here?" He said as he stopped next to her, bringing her out of her reverie.

She blinked slowly, her blue eyes meeting his. "Hmm?"

"Well I must say it is odd to be admiring paintings in the middle of the night," he couldn't help but smirk, "even for you, Zelda."

She scoffed at his remark and crossed her arms to look offended, though her smile betrayed her. "Well, Link, I was having some…" she paused, her eyes flicking back to the painting in front of her, "some troubling thoughts and I remembered how this painting always lifts my spirits. I decided to visit it so I might be able to sleep."

Link followed her gaze, stepping back to admire the painting in full. "I must admit I am still confused. Why would this painting bring you joy?" It was a recent addition, a gift from a council member to commemorate the anniversary of the end of the Twili war. Although beautiful in color and style, it depicted an upsetting scene of the castle in ruins with a giant shadow form of Ganon surrounded by flames in the center of the debris. Zelda and Link- Master Sword in hand- are shown from behind looking up at the Demon King. "Certainly Ganon does not bring you joy. Or have you harbored a love for him all this time?"

At this remark Zelda rolled her eyes and nudged him lightly with her shoulder. "Of course not. I like looking at us."

"Us?"

"Us." she repeated, reaching out a hand and running her fingers softly over their figures. "I find it… amusing that since this was recently commissioned and you are taller than me now, you are depicted as such when I was- by at least an inch- taller than you at the time.

Now it was Link's turn to scoff. "Must I remind you that I was only seventeen at the time? And you are three years my senior?" Zelda giggled at his defensive outburst. "I just needed more time to grow."

"Yes," she agreed while bobbing her head, "and grow you did. Now I just reach your chin." Link smiled in satisfaction, patting Zelda on the head for added effect. "But it is still funny how you are depicted as this tall, dashing hero when you were really short and-"

"Still dashing?" He asked hopefully, puffing out his chest.

"More like adorable." Link's chest deflated and he pouted while stubbornly crossing his arms. Zelda smiled and began walking down the long hallway, speaking again when he joined her. "I did not get to ask why you are here, dashing Hero of Twilight."

"Well, _Your Majesty_," he replied, continuing her jest, "I discovered what was troubling you and decided to seek you out."

"Ah, so you have?" She stopped walking and faced him, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Do not look so surprised." He faced her as well, a smug look on his face.

"Please enlighten me."

"It would seem that your twenty-third birthday is in seven days." He paused for a moment, making Zelda raise her eyebrows even more.

"Your wisdom is astounding." She was not able to stop herself from making a sarcastic remark. "Are you sure you do not carry the Triforce of Wisdom?"

He glared at her sarcasm. "You must let me finish." Zelda raised her hands in surrender, nodding to urge him on. "Your twenty-third birthday is in seven days_and_ there is going to be the customary ball thrown to celebrate the occasion."

Seeing as he paused again, Zelda continued walking at a slower pace. "Your insight is overwhelming." she remarked dryly. "Why are you my Commander and not a scholar?"

"My dear Zelda, you must have patience!" She blushed slightly at the term of endearment and turned towards the window- in an attempt to hide the blush- to pull herself up to sit. With her head now slightly above his, she promised to remain silent until he finished.

"Thank you." he sighed, stepping to stand in front of her. "There will be a ball for your twenty-third birthday in seven days, however, this one will be different. Although you have evaded them for years, the council has finally won. You are to choose a suitor to marry at this ball. This, Zelda, is what troubles you." He stepped closer and leaned his arms on the windowsill, looking out at the night sky. "Every person in the land knows the one thing you fear most is marriage."

"Oh, please," she tapped his leg with her foot, causing her slipper to fall off. "I do not fear marriage, there just has not been a suitor presented to me that I would have wanted to marry." Link picked up her slipper and slipped her foot back inside.

Zelda having expressed her thanks, Link leaned on his side so he was facing the Queen. "You have avoided it for so long it seemed the council would never get their wish. I thought you would never marry." He laughed softly. "Maybe adopt a child to secure an heir."

"Oh, hush up!" She laughed as well, though, swinging her feet. "Although your insight was true, you are missing one piece of the story." Intrigued, Link leaned closer. "As you are aware, before every major ball the council suggests I use it to pick a suitor once and for all. What made this instance different than the others was that I agreed."

Link blinked twice, overwhelmed with shock. "You…agreed?" She nodded solemnly and silence fell. Link clenched his hands and stared out the window, a deep crease forming between his brows. The silence lingered for several minutes, both unsure of what to say. While he continued to glare at the stars, Zelda placed her hands gently in her lap and planned her next choice of words.

She let out a soft sigh, breaking the cold silence, "You see Link, my council has no ill intentions regarding my marriage. The old council was replaced after the war, and, as you know, the replacements are far more… competent." Link smiled, the tension leaving his face. "They only want me to marry so that I can secure an heir so that if I die there is not any chaos about who will take the throne. My family has ruled Hyrule since the beginning, they do not want to see it end. And although we have entered a time of peace, there is still danger in this land, danger to me. I am sure you have an understanding of this as you just returned from a skirmish on the border.

"I have always conceded that Hyrule needs an heir but," a light blush colored her cheeks, "a rather… selfish thought blocked my wisdom in making decisions."

"Selfish thought?" Link asked, his brows meeting again.

"I believed that…" she turned her head to hide her growing blush, "_someone_who I loved would offer himself to me." She glanced at Link to see he was staring at her intently. "It was foolish, of course." She hurriedly added.

"Someone… You love someone?" He asked slowly, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Hypothetically speaking." She turned away quickly, and missed seeing the ghost of a smile on his face and the hopeful glint in his eyes. "I have decided that twenty-three was a long enough wait for this foolish dream. I must do what is right for Hyrule's future." Link nodded in understanding, his gaze fixed on the stars again. "Now, Link, did you really just seek me out to gloat that you learned of my troubles?"

"No, fair Queen, I came to offer help." She sat up in surprise as he pulled a roll of parchment out from his bag. "You see, I also know that the council has refused to tell you who the suitors being presented are to keep you from being swayed." When Zelda admitted this was true, a large smile spread across his face. "I have learned who they are and have come to tell you to cast your troubles aside."

"Oh." she responded softly while unconsciously stroking her hair, "That was kind of you."

Link winked. "I am the best friend a person could have." After Zelda had rolled her eyes, he opened the parchment and stepped in front of Zelda. "Now, let me read the names to you and you can rank them."

"Rank them?" She asked with a laugh. "What will that do?

"It will help you during the ball. You will know who you are considering and can spend more time with them instead of trying to spend time with every suitor. This way you will have a better idea."

"That is a smart plan." She pushed herself off the windowsill. "Read away."

He grinned cheekily and began. "There are ten total, so you should narrow it to two or three. Let us see…" He squinted under the dim lighting. "First is… Lord Nador Axort." He looked to Zelda and let out a light laugh. Her hands were clasped together and her face looked as if it had just smelled something rotten. "I assume that is a strong no?"

"He is very rude, that Nador." She shuddered. "Despite his handsome face, there is reason he is still a bachelor at thirty ."

"Moving on… Duke Serven Alkahen?"

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin while pacing around Link. "Funny, he is, and not too unappealing. However, jokes seem to be the only form of communication he is capable of." She stopped in front of Link. "And his mother is a nightmare."

"No to Serven then." He moved the parchment to see better. "What about Lord Leoni Zheitk?"

"Are you kidding?" Link shook his head. "Leoni is only fifteen!" At this Link let out a loud laugh, causing Zelda to giggle as well. "Well he is!"

"Lord Talon Loyahl?"

Zelda grunted. "I feel his rather…rotund stomach would prevent the creation of an heir." Shocked at her own comment, Zelda covered her mouth with her hands while Link's face turned a deep shade of red as he contained his laughter.

"You are evil!" He said after a few minutes of struggling. "Lord Begralo Kelohec."

"I refuse to be his fourth wife." Zelda deadpanned.

"Well then, five down, five to go." Link cleared his throat before continuing. "Duke… Jhoro Nuvolhem?"

Zelda began pacing again. "Well, he is not unattractive. And while I have never really enjoyed myself in his company, I have never been uncomfortable. And we have known each other since we were children." She sighed and crossed her arms. "He is a maybe."

"Progress, I see. How about Daphnes Jomaran? He is a Lord, correct?" He turned to look at Zelda, who had her back leaned against the windowsill.

"Yes he is," she said softly, "But I cannot marry a man with the same name as my father." Link burst into laughter. "What? It is weird, is it not?"

"Picky, picky."

"Oh, alright." She sent him a glare. "He is rather nice and attractive, so Daphnes is a maybe."

"Daphnes is a maybe then. Calev Barrhem?" Knitting his eyebrows together, he asked, "Why does this name sound familiar?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh mighty Commander, Calev was one of your knights."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. "Was?"

"Yes, but he quit after you were appointed because, and I quote, he 'would not serve under a dirty commoner.' Surely you remember this?"

"Ahhhh, yes." Recognition dawned on Link's face. "Calev. I hope he is a no?"

"A strong no at that."

"Good. Then what about-"

"Link." She interrupted abruptly, the smile gone from her face. "Do you- are we taking this too lightly? It feels like a game and yet in seven days I will be promising myself to one of these men." She stared hard at the floor, her hands grasped tightly together. "I will be marrying one of these men. Taking them to-"

"Hey." Link said firmly, placing a hand on her upper arm. "You should take it lightly now. You will have all the time to be serious an-and think about stuff like… things like that later." She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"You are right. Please continue." Link nodded and unrolled the parchment.

"Number nine, Durian Osseth. Wait." Link squinted at the paper while Zelda's mouth fell open. "Is he-"

"On my council?" Zelda placed her hands on her hips. "Yes. And he is twice my age." Their eyes met and, simultaneously, they shook their heads.

"Well," Zelda said as she stretched. "Let us finish this game. Who is the final suitor?" Zelda closed her eyes to yawn and missed the light blush that covered Link's cheeks.

Clearing his throat while Zelda walked to the window, Link closed the parchment. "Commander of the Hylian Army, Link of Ordon."

Zelda froze. "Co-Commander?" She asked meekly. Link grunted in response.

Slowly, _ever so slowly_, Zelda turned to face Link. "Of the.." his face was as red as a tomato, "Hy-Hylian Army?" He nodded slowly. She then, much to Link's discomfort, began taking small, slow steps towards him with her right index finger pointed at him. She continued taking painstakingly slow steps until her finger touched Link's chest. "You?" she whispered.

"Me." he answered just as softly, taking Zelda's accusing hand into his own and kissing it gently. "Am I wrong, or am I the 'hypothetical' person who you love?" Lacing their fingers together, he softly kissed her right cheek.

"Your insight is astounding." Zelda breathed as he kissed her other cheek.

Link cupped her face with his free hand. "You are lucky, love, that I ran into a suitor coming to ask for the council's approval and learned of the agreement." He let go of her hand and held her waist. "I met with the council soon after and earned their approval."

"Love?" she asked, bringing their foreheads together so they were touching.

He smiled then, one so pure and happy it made Zelda smile as well. "Was it not obvious? I love you, Zelda, and I have for awhile."

"It was _not _obvious," she poked his nose. "I might have the Triforce of Wisdom, but I still prefer clear actions with a direct purpose instead of one that is implied."

Smiling again, he placed both hands on her small waist. "Well then, allow me to be more direct." he proclaimed before his lips met hers.

* * *

At Queen Zelda's ball for her twenty-third birthday, she politely danced with each of the ten suitors. But when a certain Commander and Hero of Twilight received _several _dances and Her Majesty's attention for the rest of the evening, it was quite clear who she would promise herself to.

Many hours later, when the guests were all stumbling out of the ballroom, the Queen presented her decision to the council. And they all agreed to the decision- except Durian Osseth, of course.


End file.
